Innocence and Purity
by alBBie
Summary: Pansy and Draco make a sex bet. More inside. Dark humor, romance, possible tragedy. Please R&R. T for bad language.
1. A Proposal

**Summary: **Sort of an HP/Cruel Intentions/Dangerous Liasons story, except maybe less depressing. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are the two most notoriously _loose_ people in the grade, and they make a bet. Characters might be a bit OOC (pretend Pansy is hot), Mature for lots of bad language and possible sex scenes.

**Author's Note: **I love Cruel Intentions. (But this isn't necessarily going to be EXACTLY like it).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

00000

"So who's on your list this year?" Pansy Parkinson lazily questioned Draco Malfoy as she lay flirtatiously on his bed in the Slytherin 7th year boy's dormitory.

"What list?" he responded examining a pile of shirts.

Pansy scoffed and began filing her already perfectly manicured nails. "You know... your "who I'm going to fuck this month" list." She giggled.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, not feeling a need for a response.

A few silent seconds slipped by. "I'm waiting."

"I don't have one."

"Aw, come _on_," Pansy urged. "That is _such_ a load of bullshit. Okay, what about a "who I'm going to fuck this year" list."

He stared at the girl, annoyed. "I'm not an immature sixteen-year-old anymore, Pansy."

This time it was Pansy's turn to snort incredulously. She stared at him, the disbelief practically visible cascading down her face from her eyes. "Oh, _please_, don't pull that bullshit, Draco. Don't try and tell me you've "matured" or something. You're so full of shit, you know that, right?"

He flipped her off before leaving the room for a few minutes.

00000

Draco did feel a little stupid saying that just the next day when he entered his Potions class wearing his usual blank but insanely mean looking facial expression. He sat down at a desk that happened to be close enough to Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil's that he heard their whole conversation as he settled into the noisy classroom.

"I don't know how you do it, Hermione," Lavender was saying.

"Do what?" Parvati questioned.

"Not have sex," Lavender exclaimed.

"Just shout it to the whole world, why don't you?" Hermione responded, cheeks burning a deep shade of red.

This caught Draco's attention. The word "sex" always caught his attention, but when it was partnered with the words "not" and "have", he was _extremely_ intrigued.

"Hermione wants to stay a virgin until she's one hundred-percent in _love_," Lavender explained to her apparently ignorant friend.

"Oh my gosh, are you_ serious_?" Parvati questioned incredulously.

Hermione was a deep shade of Weasley red by this time. "Yes. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because I'd never be able to do that," Lavender expressed. "I mean, you might not find true, certain love until you're, like... Married."

Hermione licked her lips and shifted in her seat. Of course that was always something that had occurred to her, but she saw her generation taking sex to mean casual sex, and to her sex was anything but casual. She wanted it to be with someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. So that's why she was going to wait.

Draco continued to listen inconspicuously to the conversation, enthralled by it. How someone could go for any extended period of time without sex was completely beyond reason in his mind. He was famous for sleeping around Hogwarts, bouncing from grade to grade, usually staying within Slytherin but occassionally slipping into some other dorm and not telling anyone about it. Sex was his life. It was his calling. It was his gift.

But he had changed. Or so he thought.

"Professor Snape, may I please go to the bathroom?" he asked the greasy teacher when he entered the classroom, wearing a bright smile and speaking in a completely fake voice.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," he responded.

The teachers knew nothing of it.

"Thank you, Professor," Draco replied angelically. He slipped out of his seat and the classroom and sprinted through the dungeons until he reached the Slytherin common room. He found Pansy lying on her bed, her shirt half unbuttoned and her skirt rolled up so high it could easily pass for a belt with a magazine resting against her thighs.

"What a pleasant surprise," she stated without looking up.

"Nice to see you, too," he said. He sat down on the edge of her bed. "I have a proposal to make."

Pansy feigned shock and confusion. "Oh, Draco! So soon?"

"Be quiet you flaming douche." He leaned forward and snapped her bra strap before standing up again. He cleared his throat. "I overheard a very interesting conversation between three retarded Gryffindors. Apparently little Ms. Hermione Granger is saving herself for "love"."

"Aw, how sweet," Pansy commented, flipping turning the page in her magazine.

"And I was thinking, after you asked me that question about my list of who to fuck this year, that maybe I could try and do her," he decided triumphantly, an evil smirk wiping itself across his face.

Pansy slapped her magazine down on her thighs and stared up at him through her eyelashes. "What the fuck?"

Draco sat down next to Pansy on her bed. "I know it sounds weird, and I know I hate that lousy Mudblood, but I thought it could be... An interesting sort of adventure. You know what I mean?" He squeezed one of her boobs and she slapped his hand aside.

"You crazy son-of-a-bitch," she said flatly. It was she who then stood up and he took her place lying down on the bed. "Speaking of conquests, I had a little one of my own. Sort of."

"Go on..."

"Remember Blaise Zabini? That little dickwad who thought he could use me for the bed and then drop me like a hot potatoe?" she spat angrily. "Well, it's time I get my revenge. I've noticed how he's spending some time with that little Weasel-"

"Blaise dumped you for a WEASEL?" Draco exclaimed, sitting up abrubtly in shock. "What the- Are you _kidding_ me? Look at all this inter-dorm dating!"

"Shut up for a minute, would you?"

"Pardonnez-moi, continue." He leaned back against the pillows again.

"Anyway, I thought that if I turned Ginny into someone well... A bit like me, then maybe he would see the error in his choice of girlfriend." She sat down on his lap and leaned over so her massive, surgically enhanced cleavage was in his face.

"You do know that she has the brain capacity of a two-year-old, right?" He began kissing across her chest.

"It'll be a challenge. An adventure, as you so brilliantly put it," she explained, hugging Draco's head.

He gently pushed her off and she stood up. "So, what should we do about our two little missions? Just simply go about doing them?" he questioned.

She started buttoning her shirt and unrolling her skirt down to a more resonable length. "Well, what about a bet?"

"A bet?"

"A bet," she confirmed. "You complete your task first and I'll give you something, I finish mine first and you'll give me something."

Draco flared his nostrils. Somehow there had to be something going on inside Pansy's horny little brain. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that if I completed my part first, then maybe..." She sat down on the bed and leaned in close to him seductively, breathing in the faint trace of cologne that lingered around his body. "You could give me something?"

"And what would that "something" be?" he asked, leaning away from her.

She bit her lip. "You're broomstick?" she suggested quietly.

Draco let out an incredulous breath. "My _broomstick_? My limited edition, pre-released, Lightspeed Eighteen-Hundred? Sorry, no."

"Come _on_," she moaned. "That's so lame. It's a _broomstick_. And besides, it's good motivation."

"Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about." He paused, frowning, before responding; "What's in it for me, anyway?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could give you something you've wanted since our first year here."

"And what would that be?"

"Me."

He stared at her for a second, not quite sure how to respond. He wasn't even quite sure what she was saying. He wanted her? What was she going on about?

"Huh?" he voiced.

"Are you really that thick?" she asked. "To put it simply: I'll be your sex slave. For a day."

"A day?"

"Fine, a week."

Draco scoffed. "Did you not hear the words "limited edition, pre-released, Lightspeed Eight-Hundred" come out of my mouth just a few moments ago?"

"Something else will be coming out of your mouth if you win," she said, sitting on his lap. She whispered in his ear: "Or rather, going in."

Draco raised his eyebrows. Sometimes Pansy's sexuality was almost a little bit too much for even him. But he had to admit that he definitely lusted for Pansy at times. Especially because she was practically the only Slytherin upperclassmen female who he hadn't slept with. And that was very annoying.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Fine? So we have a deal?" Pansy checked.

"Yes. Now get off." He pushed her off him and she landed with a thump on the floor, glaring up at him. "If you'll excuse me, I have a class to return to."

And he was gone.

000000

**A/N: **Aaahh? Was that any good? Please review! Tell me if this is worth continuing! Although I can promise that this _will_ be more interesting and scandalous... You just wait and see... And reviewers will get presents... They're a surprise tho...


	2. Second Nature

**A/N: **Thanks so much to the five reviewers! I really appreciate every review I get!

**Lei454: **Lol, thanks so much, Leila. You're my most faithful reviewer ;) Haha. Except you haven't reviewed my two most recent stories! I know they suck but... :) Anyway, thanks!

**Rickshaw: **Ha, ha, thanks so much. I'm glad you're so enthusiastic :D

**Erica: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it :) I'm sorry I made you read and review all my stories...

**Nova-Janna: **Thanks so much! I'll try to update quickly, but there's so much schoolwork at the end of the year! Arg. Anyway, what does "Nova-Janna" mean? I'm dumb. It's probably something I should know. I'll check out some of your stories.

**Alenor: **Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it. I'm saying the same thing for everyone... But it's the truth!

000000

**Chapter Two**

000000

Draco made his move that afternoon during Charms. He had it all planned out in his brain. When Hermione's back was turned, he put a little charm on the pillow that she was supposed to make dance. When she turned around again, she confidently recited the spell and the pillow exploded into a million feathers. Then, when she tried to get rid of the feathers, they all turned into acid green goo that spilled across the classroom.

"What the-" she started, extremely puzzled.

"Miss Granger, what is going on here?" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, flicking a piece of goo off his arm.

"I don't know, Professor, the pillow just exploded-" Hermione wasn't believing what she had just seen happen. She wasn't used to this sort of thing happening to her.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to clean this up in detention tonight, Hermione," Professor Flitwick said unhappily.

It was just that easy. Stuff like this was second nature to Draco. Now it was his turn.

Draco couldn't make it too obvious, so several minutes later he, instead of performing the proper incantation, made his pillow spin around the room frantically, as though orbiting a planet. He then cried loudly, "Bloody hell!" And then fake-realized what had just come out of his mouth and threw his hand over it.

"What did you just say, Mr. Malfoy?" Flitwick questioned. It helped that he was arleady in a bad mood to begin with.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I really didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't. But you're going to have to join Hermione in detention this evening." Flitwick glared at him.

Draco scowled and mumbled something about mudbloods maliciously under his breath. But in his head he was jumping for joy at how easily his plan had worked. They had played right into his trap.

000000

That afternoon, Pansy had entered the library in hopes of finding Ginny all alone with her giant Weasley nose shoved deep into the clenches of a book. She did find her alone, but instead of pouring herself into a nice big novel, she was searching the stacks, mumbling something to herself the whole time. On the other side, Pansy stood closely enough to hear what she was looking for- a book on making things turn invisible- and then quickly made her way to that side of the bookshelf to get the book.

She found the book before Ginny did, obviously, because Ginny happened to be quite dense.

"Yes!" Pansy cheered obnoxiously under her breath, just to make sure that Ginny noticed her.

"Oh," Ginny said. "Oh. Is that _Invisibility Spells 101_?"

"Yeah." Pansy held the book to her chest protectively.

"Oh." Ginny looked crushed.

"Why? Is this the book you wanted...?" Pansy had to try and remember that she still had to be bitchy to a Weasel, even though she was trying to get on her good side. She didn't want to risk a drastic change that even Ginny, the Queen of all Airheads would notice. So she tried to state that last remark out with a bit of malice.

"Um... Yeah..." Ginny said, hanging her head (literally). She was acting like a three-year-old, but this is what she was always like.

Pansy looked sympathetic for a nanosecond and then reverted back to her usual pouting, scowling, and frowning mixture of a face. "Sorry," she responded.

"Do you think I could use it after you?" she asked.

Then something happened that played perfectly right into Pansy's plot.

"Hey, Ginny!" Harry Potter exclaimed, bounding toward the little redhead.

"Harry! Hi!" Ginny responded, immediately losing her unhappy demeanor.

"What's up?" Harry asked. He seemed very excited about something.

"I'm just waiting for Pansy to finish using this book," Ginny stated.

"Oh." Harry looked almost shocked.

"Mmhmm," Ginny said chipperly, nodding her head.

"I should be going, I guess. I'll see you at six-thirty for your flying lesson?" Harry checked.

"Mmhmm," Ginny repeated, nodding her head childishly again.

"Bye." He glanced at Pansy again before turning around and leaving the library.

After watching Harry exit the library, Pansy warily asked, "But aren't you dating Blaise Zabini, Ginny?"

Ginny chewed on her lip. "Yes," she responded. "Why?"

"Well it's _obvious_ that you like Harry," Pansy informed the girl.

Ginny looked shocked. "I do not!"

Pansy raised an eyebrow and Ginny threw herself down on a chair at a nearby table dramatically. "Okay. Well maybe just a little," Ginny confessed. She looked up at Pansy with her eyes wide. "He sends me love letters," she said, her voice quiet.

Pansy couldn't believe what she just heard. _Love letters_? 1. Who sent love letters in the 21st century? And 2. This was pefect. Absolutely perfect. If Pansy could set up Ginny with Harry- and maybe get her to make fuck buddies with a few others- and convince her that keeping a relationship with Blaise at the same time was a good idea, then Ginny's newly found promiscuosity would crush poor Blaise's little heart when he found out that he's getting fucked over- definitely _not_ literally- by a Weasel. It was perfect.

"That's perfect," Pansy blurted, trying to contain her excitement.

"What? Why?" Ginny questioned incredulously.

"Because love letters are my specialty," Pansy announced proudly.

"Huh?" Ginny was a bit dense, and very rude about it most of the time.

"If you show me the letters that Harry has sent you, I can help you write responses or give you tips on what to do next," Pansy said. She was trying to make it sound like it was one of those dumb things you did with your "girlfriends" or something like that.

Ginny hesitated before responding. "You would do that?"

Pansy nodded enthusiastically.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" Ginny exclaimed. She was so stupid to even ask the simple question of "why?".

000000

Before he knew it, Draco was down on his hands and knees scrubbing the now hardened goo off the floor as Hermione got the walls. Flitwick had specifically left the stuff to harden, which made it rather like scrubbing a lollipop that had molded into the floor off of it. Except harder.

"Hermione?" Draco finally said after what felt like hours of silence.

"What?" she responded unhappily.

Draco hesitated before popping the question. "Are you a virgin?"

Hermione dropped her sponge. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I just was wondering." He smirked up at her for affect.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, the disbelief dripping off her face. She couldn't believe what had just come out of Draco's mouth.

"Well, are you?"

"God, Draco, would you stop being so rude?" she snapped.

Draco chuckled quietly to himself. After a pause he spoke again. "So who's the lucky guy then?"

"Ugh. What?"

"Obviously you're not a virgin. You probably did it with a Weasel when you were fourteen or something, and now you regret it, or else you wouldn't be so touchy about this," Draco explained.

"No. Some people like to keep their sex lives private," Hermione stated. "Unlike you."

"Ouch." Draco stopped talking for a few minutes as he scrubbed the ground fiercely. Although it may not have seemed so, this little detention session was going pretty much as Draco wanted it to. So he wasn't getting quite on Hermione's good side. Yet. He knew eventually she'd start spilling the goods.

"Unless of course you don't have a sex life," he said after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione was flabbergasted at this. "I have a sex life, _Draco_," she said defensively. "I just don't run around flaunting the number of blowjobs I've given..."

"I don't give blowjobs." Draco had a strange feeling that maybe Hermione didn't know what a blowjob was.

"Whatever," she said, getting irritated now. "You know what I mean."

"But I'm afraid I don't." He stopped scrubbing, leaned against a desk and looked up at her. "Are you a virgin or are you not?"

Hermione let out a very quick breath in irritation and disbelief that Draco was continuing on with this argument. She turned and faced him, her hands on her hips and her sponge creating a puddle of soap on the ground. "What's it to you, Malfoy?" she squealed.

Draco shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Somehow, I doubt that." She picked up her sponge and resumed her scrubbing.

"Why is it such a big secret?" Draco asked, sounding as though he was getting angry and offended. He wasn't, this was just part of his big act. "You don't have to get all upset with me just because I'm comfortable about my sexuality. I don't care about telling people how many people I've slept with because it's not something that's this huge private secret to me. It's just something that people do."

"I'm a virgin," Hermione said quickly.

"What?" Draco responded out of surprise. He obviously already knew she was a virgin, but he was surprised at the way she responded to his question.

"You heard me," she said.

"I did..."

"Why is this such a big deal to you, then?" she asked calmly.

"Because..." He had to think of something good and nice to say about her. "I thought a girl like you might've already found that 'special someone', if I may."

"What do you mean?" she dropped her arm and looked down at him. He could tell she was slightly flattered, even if she didn't want to be.

"I mean that I would assume that a girl who looks like you and has the friends that she does would have already found what she was saving herself for," Draco stated almost genuinly.

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because it's the truth."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her wall. "You can't pull this crap with me, Malfoy. I'm not stupid. I know what you're trying to do."

"What am I trying to do?"

"Seduce me! I wouldn't know why but it's very apparent that you have something up your sleeve, and if I know you, you are trying to seduce me."

Draco scoffed. "Think what you may, Hermione."

She ignored him. She wouldn't admit that deep inside of herself she was flattered at Draco's comments and that she secretly thought that maybe some of what he was saying was actually genuine. But then again he probably wasn't capable of saying genuinely nice things like that.

00000

**A/N: **That's chapter 2. Please review! I'll give you a... cameraphone... Thanks!


	3. Rainbows

**A/N: **Yay! Four reviews for Chapter Two! Not a lot but at least is some! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed:

**Nova-Janna: **Thanks so much! I thought I had updated really slowly, but I guess I didn't! That's a really cool way to think up a penname. I like it. It's a pretty key part of the story that Hermione's a virgin, so I hope you don't mind too much. Keep up the great reviews!

**toastersaywhaat: **Thanks a lot for your review. I like your penname! Hahaha...

**Alenor: **Thanks for your review.

**Leila: **Read it this time! Hahaha I'm just kidding. Whatever as long as you review. Jk! I like it when you read, though :) Did that make any sense whatsoever? Not really…

**0000**

_**Chapter Three**_

**0000**

That evening, Pansy took it upon herself to watch Ginny's little flying lesson. She crept outside to the Quidditch pitch and hid in the stands, watching them flirt uncontrollably. She wanted to throw up.

When she had her fair share, she made her way back to the Slytherin dungeons. As she walked briskly through the grass as the sun began to set, she thought to herself. She though about Harry's love letters and how unbelievably ridiculous they were. Who actually sent love letters? Then her mind drifted onto Draco and she wondered how he was doing. She hoped to Merlin that he hadn't fucked the whore yet. She wanted that bloody broomstick and she wanted it bad.

**0000**

Draco waited until the next afternoon before he initiated part two of his scheme. He finally found Hermione alone after prowling the halls in search of her by herself for hours. Or at least it felt like hours.

He caught her doing research in the back of the library where it was practically empty, not to mention it was just about time for dinner and all the hungry students had headed downstairs already.

"Hi, Hermione," he said, popping up next to her.

She looked up from her book and was surprised to see him. "Hi, Malfoy," she grumbled.

"Look, I was wondering... Do you maybe want to… Er-" He paused for a second, trying to play up the nervousness act. He licked his lips and scratched his head. Hermione looked concerned. She knew what was coming. "Do you want to hang out some time?" he finally managed to voice.

Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head and she looked as though she might fall over. "What?" she responded. Then realizing what just came out of her mouth and his mouth, she began to laugh hysterically. She dropped the book she was holding onto the floor with a loud "thud" and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"What's so funny?" he asked, the (fake) anger and embarrassment rising up in his system.

Hermione regained her composure and stood up, grabbing her book along the way. This time her face was a bit more serious. "How can you honestly think that I would ever go out with you, or that I would even believe what you're asking me? You're insane. After all that you've put me through. After what you did to Lavender." She shook her head and walked away, being sure to bump into his shoulder along the way.

What? What did he do to Lavender? He caught up with Hermione and voiced his question to her. This time he was actually being genuine.

She stared at him with utter disbelief spilled all over her face. "Are you kidding me?" She paused when Draco's face stayed blank. "Do you honestly think that I'm that stupid? That I'm really stupid enough to believe that you don't know what you did to Lavender?"

"I didn't do anything to Lavender," Draco said truthfully. "I'm serious. What do you think I did and who is telling you this?"

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking away. After a moment she stared back at him. "To put it simply, you forced yourself on her. And what does it matter who told me? You still did it." She turned and walked off, not looking back, and quietly exiting the library.

Draco could not believe that there were rumors going around that he _raped_ someone. He had sex with lots of people but honestly, it was all _very voluntary_.

Fortunately for him he knew exactly who started these rumors.

**0000**

Pansy was laying skankily on her bed, as usual.

"How's your conquest going?" she asked. She didn't look up from her nail-filing job.

Draco threw himself down on the end of the bed. "There seems to be a little rumor going around that I had sex with an involuntary Lavender Brown."

Pansy raised an eyebrow and looked up at him through eyelashes coated in layers of mascara. "Excuse me?"

Draco nodded, embarrassed, and stood up. "Hermione informed me of this when I attempted to ask her out on a date today."

This time it was Pansy's turn to burst into laughter. "You got turned down by Granger the Mudblood? That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, well you still got dumped for a Weasel," Draco retorted.

"Ouch."

"Anyway, it's obvious who started these rumors," Draco stated, sitting back down again. "Ronald Weasley. He hates me with a burning passion – probably even more than Potty does – and he obviously blabbed it over to Hermione. It's all very simple."

Pansy nodded and continued filing her nails to a point. "So are you going to seek revenge?"

"Most definitely." Draco stood up and loosened the tie he was required to wear as Head Boy. He started toward the door. "I'm going to bang his sister." He left.

**0000**

Unfortunately for her, Pansy's plan didn't really feel to her like it was working so fantastically well. She decided, with some inspiration from Draco's new mission, that she wasn't only going to get Ginny to sleep with The Boy Who Lived, but any other male who got tight in the pants at the sight of the female gender. Which surprisingly enough turned out to be fewer boys than Pansy thought. But we'll get to that later.

The next day she met with her for their normal meeting.

"So, Ginny, how are things going?" she asked, pretending they were super close girlfriends who could tell each other _EVERYTHING_.

Ginny bit her lip and grinned. "Super good," she admitted quietly.

Pansy squealed. "You guys are meant for each other!" she gushed.

Ginny blushed. "I hope so. I really like him."

Pansy waited a minute before making her next proposal. "Do you want to make Harry really happy?" she asked.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Of course."

"Well then I advise you to sleep with as many people as possible." This statement would also help her to get Ginny in bed with Draco.

Ginny was taken aback. Her jaw dropped. "What? That would make me... Slutty!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ginny. Face it," she said, "this is what everyone does in their spare time. Why do you think all the girls in your dorm come home late every night? _Because they're out sleeping with other boys_."

"Are you serious?" Ginny whispered, completely stunned.

Pansy nodded slowly.

"Gosh!"

**0000**

Meanwhile, over on another side of the library, Draco was explaining to his friend Ernie Macmillan- the separations and rivalries between houses almost disintegrated once you reached about your sixth year- the rumor about his supposed adventure with Lavender.

Ernie chuckled. "That's insane. I can't believe I haven't heard that one before," he said.

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Now I have to get revenge on this stupid Weasel."

"What are you going to do?"

"Sleep with Ginny."

Ernie burst into hysterics. "That's perfect!" he cried, raising his hand to slap it against Draco's. He suddenly stopped as he got ready to tell Draco about another perfect way to get back at Ron. "But there's something else."

"What is it?"

"No one really knows this," Ernie started, "but our man Weasel is a fudge packer."

"You're kidding me." Draco could not believe what he just heard.

Ernie started laughing again and shook his head. "He comes by my dorm every few weeks or so and comes groveling for a little on-the-knee action, if you know what I mean," he described between gasps of laughter. Ernie was openly gay.

"Tonight at midnight, make sure he's there."

"Yesiree," Ernie agreed. "Password's 'Magical Me'."

Draco paused in his exit.

"Don't ask."

He nodded and left.

**0000**

"It's perfect. Absolutely one-hundred-percent perfect. Amazing, in fact."

"What?"

"Our Weasel is a furry rainbow little Weasel."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes. Ron Weasley is gay. Homosexual. Fudge packing. Cum-chugging. A fag. Whatever you want to call him."

"Holy shit." Pansy was as shocked as Draco had been. They were in his room this time. "I can't believe I didn't even realize it! So is there a little change of plans now that we know his dirty little secret?"

"I'm going to blackmail him into putting a good word in for me, and then piss the shit out of him, to put it simply," Draco explained calmly.

"Wait, are you still fucking Ginny?"

"But of course." Draco checked the time on a nice, big, gold pocket watch he had swiped from a fifth-year a month ago. "It is time. I must go. Farewell, my fair Pansy."

"Buh-bye."

**0000**

Draco reached the Hufflepuff dormitories in a matter of minutes. He was soon waiting right outside the door to the seventh year boys' dorms. He could hear the antics going on inside from his spot in the hallway.

Draco had a nice little magically altered Polaroid camera ready for action. This would be even better because it would be _moving_. He popped into the room, snapped a few shots, and scared the shit out of the poor little Weasel.

"What the hell!" he cried. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ernie just sat there smugly, putting on his underwear.

"Christ almighty. What the bloody hell!" Ron screamed.

"Chill out," Draco said calmly. "I'm simply getting a bit of revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge?" Ron was twitching now. "Revenge for what?"

"Spreading rumors about me. I've experienced it before, but never quite so severe."

"Oh, fuck me." Ron leaned back into Ernie's pillows, covering his face. He made sure he was covered down there as well.

"Gladly," Ernie responded.

"Anyway, if you don't shut that puppy up, these nice little moving pictures just might have to make their way around the school," Draco explained, shaking the photos so they would develop.

"Oh my God!" the Weasel's muffled voice said from beneath pillows and blankets.

Ernie stifled a laugh.

"Look, Ron, all you have to do is tell Hermione Granger I'm the sweetest soul you've ever met, and all will be well once again," Draco stated.

Ron sat up. "Fine," he grumbled. He put his head in his hands. "I can't believe this." He looked up. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Not if I become the nicest man in the school in a matter of days," Draco responded.

**0000**

**A/N: **That was long. But I'm trying to update faster! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much!


	4. A Little Bit of This

**A/N: **Thanks for the three reviews! I'm trying to update all my stories more steadily now.

**Alenor: **You'll see what happens ;) Thanks for your faithful reviews! Lol.

**xxlei: **Yay you read! Haha. Thanks for your reviews. I always review yours:P

**Chocolatebrowneyes: **Of course I don't mind if you read on! You aren't going to see this for at least 8 weeks because you're away at camp right now… But I'm writing this anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the translation from Cruel Intentions to Harry Potter, and Cruel Intentions has been adapted from the novel Les Liaisons Dangereuses (sorry if that's spelled wrong…).

**00000**

**Chapter Four**

**00000**

It was just Ron's luck; when he reached the Common Room that night after the little extravaganza with Ernie and Draco in the Hufflepuff dormitories, the only person left in there was Hermione sitting all alone and reading a book by the fire.

"Hey, Hermione," he greeted, sitting down next to her on the couch she was sitting at.

She looked up from her book. "Oh, hi, Ron," she said. She closed her book. "What brings you down here so late?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," was his answer.

"Maybe it's because you're still in your clothes."

He looked down, his ears turning slightly red. "Could be." Then he remembered what he had to tell her. "Listen, Hermione, remember that… um… story about Draco – er- taking advantage of Lavender?"

Hermione nodded, looking slightly suspicious and concerned.

"Well," his eyes shifted around the room, "it's not true. I made it up. I spread the rumor."

"What? Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because, Draco's not a bad guy anymore," Ron explained, making up lies by the second. "He used to be the biggest bloody bitch on the planet, but now he… He's changed. He's breaking away from his father, he has his own opinions, and the Slytherin-everyone else boundaries are breaking. He's realizing that we're not such bad people anymore, and I do think he's changing, Hermione, I do."

She licked her lips and looked down at her hands. "Maybe you're right."

He tilted her chin so her eyes were looking into his. "I am," he spoke solidly.

She managed a small smile. "Okay," she said. She got up. "I'm going to get some sleep. Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Hermione." He watched her leave the Common Room and ascend the stairs up to the girls' dormitories. Less than a minute later he heard a distinct knock coming from near the portrait hole.

What?

He got up and warily pushed open the fat lady's painting, half afraid that a giant monster was waiting on the other side to attack him.

It was Draco. Close enough.

"Did she buy it?" was his question.

"I think so."

Draco frowned at Ron. "You think so and these pictures are all over the school in ten minutes."

"I know so. She bought it." He didn't know so. In fact, she probably didn't buy his lame speech, but Ron hoped to baby Jesus that those pictures would never, ever be seen by anyone. Ever again. Ever.

"Good." He was gone.

**00000**

Draco was walking through a second floor corridor after classes the next day when he caught a glimpse of Hermione tromping across the grounds outside. She was by herself. She seemed to be by herself a lot lately. Well, it was good; Draco needed to talk to her. He made his way down to the Entrance Hall and glanced through a window for what felt like decades before he saw her walking up to the castle once again. He stepped outside.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here on such a cold afternoon?" he asked, the wind whisking by them.

"I needed to- I was talking to Hagrid," she admitted.

"Hagrid, interesting. You're very close to him, aren't you?" He had to be friendly and nice and charming to win her over and act like he really was a changed man.

She shrugged.

"Um, about the other day…" he started. "I'm sorry about asking you out. I guess it was out of line. I haven't spent much time with you and you haven't gotten to know me past the asshole who made fun of you at every chance I got a few years ago, and for that I apologize. It was stupid of me."

"No. No, it wasn't," she blurted out, barely aware of what she was saying. "I shouldn't be so narrow-minded. I should have trusted you when you told me that story was a lie, and I should be more understanding to the fact that you've changed. For that I have a lot of respect for you."

"Thanks," Draco said, excited with her remark. "I have to go, so, I'll see you later." He started to walk past her and off onto the grounds, shivering insanely all the way.

"Wait, Draco," Hermione finally said.

He turned around.

"Um… Where are you going?" she asked, thinking on her feet.

"Oh, I just left something… in the Forbidden Forest." He cursed himself for giving such a stupid excuse.

She nodded. "See you later."

He smiled and turned around, heading off toward the Forest. He would probably just walk there and back again, just incase someone happened to be watching. He couldn't help thinking to himself, though, that she looked so pretty standing out there in the cold, with her cheeks turning red, all wrapped up in sweaters and coats and scarves –

What? Hermione looked pretty? What was Draco thinking?

But deep down inside he knew that was the truth. He was physically attracted to her, and that was something he couldn't help.

"Draco!"

He turned around. She was running toward him, down the steps, holding out a coat.

"You looked freezing," she said.

He took it from her. "Thanks." He meant it.

"Uh… Mind if I walk with you? To the Forest?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Yeah, sure." He was taken aback by her change of heart. But at the same time almost genuinely happy.

She licked her chapped lips. "So, what did you leave over there?"

"My coat," he answered. "I hope it's there. I mean, I'm pretty sure I left it there…" He knew perfectly well that it wouldn't be there, so he was trying to give Hermione the idea that there was a possibility of the coat not being there.

She giggled and then tentatively asked, "Since you now know the secrets of my sex life, will you tell me something in exchange?"

"Depends on what it is," he said.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" was her question.

He stopped walking in the middle of the grounds. "No, I'm not answering that."

"Oh, come on," she urged. "I told you that I'm a _virgin_," she explained, whispering the last word. "That's more than a lot of people closer to me than you are know."

He frowned and started walking again. "No. Seriously, I'm not telling. Anything else, maybe I'll tell you, but not that."

"Why not? Was it in your first year to a seventh year who forced you to?" she guessed sarcastically. "Or maybe you're a virgin, too!" She then fake gasped, "Or maybe- maybe you lost your virginity _to a man_!"

He shook his head, almost smiling now. He rarely smiled, and when he did it was usually because he was forcing it.

"_Please_ tell me," she begged. "Oh, please, pretty please." She had no idea why she was being so desperate. _"Am I flirting with Draco Malfoy? – _God_ that is the most RIDICULOUS idea I've ever heard-" _But before she knew it, she was down on her knees, her hands pointed up to the sky, staring up at him, downright begging for the information. "Please tell me." She pouted.

He laughed. He didn't realize that he was actually, truly, really laughing at her. No, worse – laughing _with_ her. He was laughing with Hermione Granger and it was completely out of his own free will and not forced one bit. In fact, he wouldn't be able to hide it if he tried.

She jumped up and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my goodness you're laughing!" she cried. "I made you laugh!"

He blushed and tried to stop himself. It was rather hard. "Alright, do you care or not?" He continued walking to the forest; they were almost there.

"You're going to finally tell me?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" There was a pause. "How old were you when you lost your virginity? I don't even know why I care so much…" She laughed.

"Okay," he started. "It was my fifth year, to a sixth year Slytherin, Veruca von Michelson."

"Veruca… Veruca…" Hermione mumbled under her breath, trying to recall the name. "Oh, Veruca, with the giant tits?"

Draco frowned and nodded vaguely.

Hermione shrugged. "Why are you so embarrassed about it?"

"Because that's who everyone thinks I am. The guy who shags everyone," he told her truthfully. "I want to change my image. I'm sick of everyone thinking, 'Draco, oh, that's the guy who fucks everyone.' It's like when you knew Veruca as the girl with the big tits, I'm the guy who wants to get into your pants and then break your heart. I've grown up and I won't to do that anymore. I'm different." He paused. "I have a heart…" He paused again and mumbled under his breath. "Sort of…"

Hermione was silent and surprised at his sudden outburst. For some reason she had this deep feeling that it was completely real. She didn't get any vibe about it being made up, or that he just bullshat his way through that whole explanation. She was starting to see what Ron had been talking about.

Draco, on the other hand, was starting to get pissed at himself. If that was how he really felt, then why did he just want to fuck Hermione so he could then go fuck Pansy, and fuck Ginny along the way to piss her brother off? How was that following anything of what he just confessed to Hermione? What he said was the truth; he didn't just want to be the guy who banged girls. He stopped a little ways into the Forest, glanced about, and then turned around again. "It's not here," he stated quietly, walking back to the school grounds.

Hermione caught up with him and grabbed his hand as they walked back to the castle.

**00000**

Pansy was waiting for him in the Slytherin Common Room. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back out again, showing him a sealed piece of parchment.

"Come on, we have to deliver this to Harry," she explained, walking quickly toward the stairs that lead upstairs to the Entrance Hall. "We have a paper due tomorrow in History of Magic; my bet is that he's in the library."

"What is it?" Draco questioned.

"A love letter," was Pansy's answer, "from Ginny." She winked at him.

Sure enough Harry was hunched over a stack of books and parchment, attempting to write an essay.

"Hello, Harry." Pansy sat herself down across from him at the table.

He looked up. "What do you want?"

She handed him the letter. "From Ginny," she said with a smile.

He looked confused as he opened it up and read. Soon his expression began to soften. "I had no idea she felt this way about me," he said. "Why did you two have this?"

"I helped her write it," Pansy said in her sweetest voice, the smile plastered on her face. "Why don't you write a response? I know you're so good at love letters."

Harry chuckled. "Okay." He took a piece of parchment and started writing much more fluidly than when he was trying out his essay. After a minute he looked up at the two suspiciously smiling individuals. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh, I thought I could deliver it to her," said Pansy happily. "I'm going to see her in a few minutes, anyway. I'm helping her out with some stuff."

Harry's thick skull was too dense to compute that.

Pansy winked – she liked doing that – and added, "Girl stuff."

Harry nodded and continued writing. When he was finished in a few minutes, Pansy snatched the letter out of his hand and disappeared with Draco to go find Ginny. Things were working out great for them; they bumped into her talking loudly to another sixth year Gryffindor on a staircase from the second to third floors.

Pansy grabbed her wrist as she walked by. "Ginny, we have something you might want. Be outside the statue of the Great Wizard of Wellington on the fourth floor at ten o'clock tonight."

Ginny nodded officially and continued down the stairs.

**00000**

Draco waited next to the statue for fifteen minutes before Ginny arrived. And he had already been late.

"Sorry," she said, out of breath. "I forgot where you guys told me to meet you."

"It's fine," said Draco. He turned around, recited a password and the wizard statue stepped forward, dragging a portion of the wall with it. Inside was a dormitory reserved completely for Head Boy and Head Girl. Fortunately for him, Hannah Abbot, the Head Girl (she beat out Hermione by one point) never got any, so she never used this room. Because that's what it was used for; sex.

"Oh my God, this place is so nice!" Ginny gushed throwing herself on the bed and gazing around.

Draco nodded and then handed Ginny the letter from Harry. She read it quickly and excitedly.

"Oh, he's so sweet!" she cooed.

"Mmhmm…" She was starting to annoy him. "Write a response." He tossed a piece of parchment and a quill in her direction. As she was writing, Draco asked, "So what's going on with you and Blaise?"

She chewed the inside of her lip. "I don't know."

"Well do you like him?"

She sighed. "Sort of. But I like Harry too."

"Hmm…" Draco said thoughtfully before shrugging. He didn't really feel like helping Ginny out with her little crush dilemmas. He had his own to worry about.

Several minutes later, the silence was broken by Ginny announcing she was done, sitting up, and giving Draco the parchment. He took it from her, folded it up, and set it on the desk he was sitting at.

"Well that was fun, thanks for helping me out," said Ginny smiling. She started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" questioned Draco.

"Back to my dorm," she answered. "Duh."

"Well it's a little late now, don't you think?" Draco said. "You'll get in trouble if you're found wandering around the castle at this hour."

Ginny chewed on her lip for a second. "I guess your right." She remembered Pansy's advice about sleeping with people. "Do you think we should have sex?"

"Excuse me?" Draco was extremely taken aback.

"Pansy says that I should have sex with lots of people for practice," Ginny explained. "Everyone does it, they just told talk about it. So should we sleep together?"

"Sure," responded Draco enthusiastically. He threw her on the bed, jumped on top of her, and shoved his tongue down her throat.

**00000**

**A/N: **I can't write sex scenes. If someone else wants to write one for me or something, you can, but otherwise there isn't going to be one. Sorry. This chapter is a bit longer anyways. Please review! Thanks.


	5. Torn Identity

**A/N: **Two reviews! Oh well… I don't really care. I mean I do, but I'm going to shut up because now I'm babbling…

**Nova-Janna: **Yay! You thought people were in character… Haha I was afraid everyone was going to review this story accusing me of being too OOC. The pictures are just of… er… Ron and Ernie having sex. Lmao.

**Alenor: **Yes, Ginny is an idiot to begin with so it was easy to brainwash her. Haha. Thanks so much for your review!

Okay, we're ignoring Book 6, to let you know.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the translation of _Cruel Intentions_ to _Harry Potter_.

**0000**

"I _need_ to talk to you," Ginny commanded Pansy, an extremely serious expression molded into her face. She found Pansy in a second floor corridor during Break the next day.

"Okay…" Pansy agreed, walking with her distressed "friend" to the library. "What's wrong?" She feigned concern.

"Wait until we reach the library." She sniffed.

They made their way to their usual spot on the back once they reached the spacious room.

"It's about Draco," Ginny said, the serious expression still across her face. Her eyes got glossy.

"What happened?" Pansy asked, putting her hand on Ginny's arm.

"I followed your advice."

"What advice?"

"To sleep with as many people as possible." She sniffled again.

There was a pause. Then Pansy spoke, "Did you sleep with Draco?"

"Yes! Duh!" Ginny's sadness seemed to disappear.

Pansy worked hard to stifle a laugh. "Well… What… was it like?"

Ginny sat back in her seat and stared at the ceiling as she thought and chewed the inside of her lip. "It was very… different."

"Different?" was Pansy's response. She would choose many adjectives to describe sex, but "different" was most certainly not one.

Ginny nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"Well, was it okay?" she asked almost cautiously.

Ginny thought again, this time drumming her fingertips on the table. "At first it was sort of weird feeling and awkward, but I mean, he's so hot so, like, that went away, I guess. Then it started feeling really good and then suddenly there was like – "

Pansy didn't need the gruesome details. "You had an orgasm," she explained flatly.

"A what?"

**0000**

That afternoon, he found her in the library.

"Hi." Draco sat down at the chair across from Hermione's at the small table she was working at.

"Hi," she said vaguely, not looking up from the essay she was writing.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, attempting to make conversation.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she replied. After a beat she asked, "Did you find your coat?"

"Wh – oh, yeah, I think so…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"That was a nice excuse." She wasn't smiling.

"What?"

She looked up. "You know what I'm talking about." His face was blank. "The coat was a nice excuse, but unfortunately, I'm not that dumb."

"Her – "

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but just cut it out, alright?" she stated unhappily, packing up her work. "Enough is enough." She stood up to leave.

"Why can't I win with you?" he asked.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly, making hesitant eye contact with his fierce steel eyes. "What?" she breathed.

"Hermione I – I…" He trailed off, trying to control the slight burning in his cheeks by clenching his teeth very tightly together. He looked at the ground and picked at his fingernail.

"What?" she repeated. After less than a second's wait, she turned on her heel and left, saying, "I give up…"

"Fuck!" he cursed to himself.

**0000**

"I heard about your little shenanigans with Ginny last night," Pansy told Draco when he entered the Slytherin Common Room an hour later.

Draco forced a small laugh.

"She won't shut up about it." Pansy rolled her eyes.

Draco sat down across from her at the table. "That's to be expected."

Pansy shrugged. "So how are things going?" she asked.

Draco shrugged and started pacing around the room.

She didn't respond at first. She noticed his movements and became curious. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

"…Is she actually getting to you?" she asked completely incredulously. "Could you actually be falling for a Mudblood? Oooh, wait until I tell your father – "

"Shut up," Draco growled, stopping his pacing to face her. "I'm not falling for her, you imbecile." With that he left and ran up to his dormitory.

**0000**

Draco wanted to be by himself the next night, so he went to the Prefect's Common Room, where he knew no one would be. It was boring in there. He sat by himself, staring into the depths of the fireplace filled with orange flames licking the insides of the chimney. It reminded him of something –

"Stop the dirty thoughts, Draco," he said quietly to himself aloud. Instantly Hermione popped into his head. He shook it. No. He wasn't thinking about her.

As though on cue, she entered the Common Room. She looked surprised to see him. "I didn't expect you to be in here," she stated.

He glanced over the top of his chair at her and back to the fire without responding. They sat in silence for several minutes. He didn't know what she was doing at the other end of the room behind him. He didn't hear any movement. Suddenly she was on his lap, their faces were just inches apart.

"Hermione, what are you -?" He was severely taken aback.

Suddenly she started kissing him very passionately, pressing her body against his. He didn't even notice her casually rolling up his left sleeve. When it was revealed she unsuctioned her face from his and stared down at his exposed forearm. The Dark Mark.

"I knew it." She got up and left.

**0000**

He hated himself. He hated his family. He hated his master. He was taking over his father's position – it wasn't as though he had a choice! But why should he care what _Granger_ the _Mudblood_ thinks of him?

Because he –

Because he didn't want to give up his broom to Pansy. He'd much rather sleep with her.

For the next week he watched her from afar. He wasn't stalking her; he just wasn't approaching and speaking to her. That Thursday, he was looking at her having a ball sitting with her friends over at the Gryffindor table. Could Pansy possibly be right? Could he actually be falling for this girl…?

He mentally slapped himself. No, he was not. He just didn't want to lose his broomstick over a petty little bet like this. _"Get it together…" _he told himself. He looked away for a minute and then back at her. She caught his eyes and stared into them with pure hatred for just a few seconds, and then ripped her gaze away.

"Hello? Draco?"

"Huh?" He turned to his right, where a curious Theodore Nott was sitting.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked rudely. "You don't talk anymore."

Draco forced a laugh. "It's nothing. …Just a lot of work, that's all." _"Wow, great excuse, Draco…"_

That evening he found her once again in the Prefects' Common Room. He couldn't help but wonder why she was never with her usual group of Potty, Weasel, and even the girl Weasel. He decided not to complain of her lack of entourage and sat down across from her at her table.

"Go away," she said, before anything could come out of his mouth.

"I don't understand you, Hermione," he responded, the emotion clear in his voice.

This scared her. She didn't know Malfoy was that good of an actor.

"You say you're waiting for love – all this shit about love," he continued angrily, "and here I am. I think I'm falling in love with you, Hermione. So why do you do this to me? To yourself?"

She looked up at him, her face unreadable. "You're Draco Malfoy – "

He tore back his sleeve and pointed to the Dark Mark tattooed permanently into his skin. "You think I had a choice with this?" he asked incredulously. "You think I wanted to do this? What you've never been able to understand is that I have never _wanted_ to join in the ranks of my parents. It has never been _appealing_ to me. I don't want to be a Death Eater, I don't want to have a master, I don't want to have to bow down to Lord Voldemort every waking day of my life." She was surprised to hear him say his name so unflinchingly. "It's not easy. It's not a fun, exciting adventure like your life is every year. Mine is hell. And right now, you're the only thing that can make it better."

Even he was taken aback by his last sentence. _"…What am I saying…?" _he thought. Hermione looked uncomfortable. She'd never been in a situation like this, let alone with Draco Malfoy. She slid her books into her bag and stood up.

"I don't want to do something that I'm going to regret." She slung her bag over her shoulder and left silently.

"Oh my God," Draco said to himself when she had clearly left, resting his head in his arms upon the table. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" He sat up again and looked down at the tattoo on his arm. He traced the snake into the skull's mouth lightly with his middle finger. He wasn't at all pleased with his so-called "confession" to Hermione. Part of what he said was truthful, but part of it was slightly exaggerated. Or was it? All he knew was that he was determined to win this bet and what should he care if he hurts a little Mudblood along the way?

**0000**

Hermione was shaking by the time she reached the Gryffindor Common Room. She had _no_ idea how to react to Draco's speech. She didn't know if it was genuine or real in any way – it certainly was convincing, but then again he could secretly be a brilliant actor. She flung herself down upon a chair in the Common Room and stared into the fire. Outside the stars were shimmering through the tall glass windows of Gryffindor Tower. She tried to control her trembling body. She breathed heavily.

She wasn't about to deny that she was physically attracted to Draco Malfoy, because she certainly was. But she wasn't about to run off and jump him just like that. She had only kissed him the other day because that was the first thing that came to her mind where she could get access to his forearm. What she had seen scared her.

But what if he had been telling the truth? What if he really didn't have a cold heart; he just made fun of her and made her and her friends' lives a living hell for seven years because it was in his nature. He was just being an obnoxious teenager. She didn't know what to think. There was a whirlwind of thoughts spinning through her brain that she just couldn't comprehend.

**0000**

For the next week, Ginny continued sleeping around. Mostly with Malfoy, because he would sleep with anything that had a hole in it (**A/N: **I'm sorry, but I can't believe how dirty that line is), but occasionally with other random boys that would sleep with her such as Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, and of course, her "boyfriend" Blaise Zabini. But she had yet to reach Harry. She wanted to make sure that she was completely prepared and an expert in the sack before she did anything with him.

Ginny and Pansy met in the back of the library the Friday of the week after Hermione and Draco's last encounter with each other.

"So, how has your mission been going?" Pansy questioned, a grin spread across her squishy face.

Ginny smiled in return. "Great! I've been sleeping with a lot of people, and I think I'm getting better!"

"See! I told you this would work," Pansy replied. She couldn't believe how stupid this girl was.

Ginny's smile broadened. That evening, after she finished her escapade with Draco, she sat next to him on the bed where she had first slept with him.

"How was I?" she asked childishly, in her very stupid attempt to sound sexy.

"You were fine." Draco was writing in a small book, scratching his quill along ferociously.

She tossed the book aside and sat on his lap. "Want to do it again?" Once more, in her "sexy" voice.

He pushed her off of him and onto the floor. "No thanks," he responded unemotionally. He got up and picked the book off the floor. "I'm going to go back to my dormitory." He headed for the door.

"Well, fine," said Ginny, offended. "Don't come back crawling for more and expect me to bang you again, because I wo – "

Her voice was cut off by him slamming the door shut and leaving the room.

"God," she said to herself, "how rude…"

**0000**

The next night, Draco decided to take a stroll outside way after he was supposed to be in bed. He needed the icy chill of the air to help calm him down and he needed to breath. It felt like ice water was filling his lungs, but it was soothing, in a way. He sat down under a tree, facing away from the castle. He felt concealed for the most part from the eyes of any angry teacher.

Someone suddenly sat down next to him in the freezing shade.

"I saw you from a window in Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione.

He jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned his head and looked at her. She looked back. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips and then pulled back.

"Screw my morals," she said.

He pulled her closer toward him and kissed her more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her more closely to his body. Her tongue touched his and he twitched back into reality. He pulled away from her. Their noses were touching. Hers was red and chilly.

"I can't do this," he said, standing up without looking her in the eye. Without waiting for her response he crunched back through the frozen grass and up to the school.

**0000**

**A/N: **Hermione and Draco look at each other a lot. I'm starting to vary just _slightly_ from following the exact script of Cruel Intentions, because they stop having a lot of stuff with Cecile, Ginny's character, for a while and I needed to add more of that in. Also, they never quite mention what ends up happening between Cecile and her boyfriend (Blaise's character), and I'll probably add something of that in. And I know I'm writing a lot of this out of order, incase anyone is concerned… I know this story isn't so popular, but I appreciate every review I get GREATLY! I'll give you an Orlando Bloom calendar if you review!


	6. Punch Drunk

**A/N: **Yay I got some reviews! Lol that makes me happy. Especially when I just got back from a camp I did not enjoy very much.

**Nova-Janna: **I'm sorry for the fluffiness. It might stay that way for a bit, but please bear with me and continue to review! I promise I'll try and not make the fluff _too_ heavy, and that there won't be as much of it. I've never read 15/Love. I'm glad you liked that part, though!

**Alenor: **Thanks a lot for your review! I really appreciate it. Please keep it up!

**Sad Girl: **Thanks for your review! I'm really glad that you like my story. It's based off of the movie Cruel Intentions, so you can sort of tell what's going to happen in it. Although I might make the ending a bit different. If you haven't seen Cruel Intentions you really should because it's a really good movie. Anyway, thanks so much for your review. It made me happy and I'm really glad that you enjoyed this story. Yes, there is more to tell!

**Daniel: **Yay, thanks for all your reviews! Even though I sort of made you review. I'm not writing all that stuff you told me to write! You're such a boy lmao… Anyway, keep on reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the translation from Harry Potter to Cruel Intentions.

**000000**

That night he slept in the Head Boy and Girls' dormitory, by himself. He needed time alone. He didn't understand what he was feeling or what was going on in his mind. He just needed to rest. It took him a while to fall asleep that night, so he thought. He thought about a lot of things. He thought about Hermione. He thought about Pansy. He thought about the bet. He even thought about Harry, Ron, and Ginny. He though about the tattoo on his arm. He thought about his master and his family. He thought about his father, locked away in Azkaban. He thought about it all.

The next morning he woke up, thankful that it was the weekend. He got dressed and headed downstairs. First he checked the Dining Hall, but breakfast was almost over and only a few students were finishing up their meals. Then he checked the library, surprised that she wasn't there. He assumed that that meant she was probably in her dormitory, which pissed him off. He needed to see her.

He wandered around the school without any luck for the rest of the morning and afternoon. It wasn't until after dinner that he finally found Ron by himself, wandering through a fourth floor corridor.

"Where is she?" he asked.

He jumped. "W-who?"

"Hermione, you prat," he stated menacingly, cornering him against a wall.

Ron shrugged, his eyes darting around the hallway.

"I'm not stupid," Draco said. "I know you know where she is, and if you don't tell me, the whole school is going to know about your dirty little secret within the next sixty seconds."

Ron hesitated before seeing the malicious glint in Draco's eye. "Fine!" he shouted. "She's outside," he lowered his voice from his loud tone, "sitting under some tree near the forest."

Draco stepped back and walked briskly away, heading downstairs and outside into the chilly night air to find her. She was sitting beneath the same tree that they had sat under just the night before. He shivered without the warmth of his jacket. He sat down next to her. She gasped quietly at his presence. She looked as though she might have been crying.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at her.

She gazed into the forest and sighed. She turned to look at him and smiled crookedly.

Without waiting for her to respond verbally he kissed her. She didn't pull away; she pulled herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned against the tree. A few seconds later he parted his face from hers.

"The portrait of Sir Heathcliffe of Kensington," he said. "Password is 'chocolate pudding'." With that he stood up and walked back into the castle.

**000000**

Draco woke up the next morning to find Hermione happily sleeping on his chest. The previous night had been one of the best in a while, which was odd to think of. But he didn't care. He had completely forgotten about the whole entire bet and everything that was going on in his life. It didn't matter anymore.

He looked down at her head resting gently on him. He lightly touched the top of her brown hair, as though afraid to wake her. He then slowly slid out from beneath her and out of the bed. He pulled his clothes on from their place beside the bed and looked back at her. Suddenly, as though on cue, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him.

"Good morning," he said.

**000000**

Just an hour later, Draco happily entered the Slytherin Common Room, and just an hour after that he left again and stood outside the Head Boy and Girls' dormitory. He pressed his ear against the painting of Sir Heathcliffe and could hear very vividly what was going on behind it.

"Lower, lower!" someone shouted. "Ooh – stop! Perfect… Uhh…"

"Oh, my," Draco said to himself. "Chocolate pudding." The portrait swung open and Draco stepped inside to find Harry and Pansy under the covers, with almost all of Pansy's body sticking out and just barely the top of Harry's unkempt head. She had a shirt on, but no pants, and luckily, Draco couldn't see anything from his angle. Harry was blocking it.

"Oh, goodness me!" Draco cried sarcastically, throwing a hand over his mouth. "Did I interrupt something? Sorry!" He made as though he were looking away.

"Shit!" Harry cried, leaping off the bed and taking a sheet with him, leaving a half-naked Pansy to pull her underwear back on with a smirk spread across her face. After he threw his pants and shirt on, he sprinted out the portrait.

"Tell Ginny I say 'Hi'!" Draco called after him.

All he got in response was Harry's middle finger.

"So, how are things? You haven't come back to the dorm the past two nights," Pansy said.

Draco smiled.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes."

"Hah," said Pansy. She walked across the room and stood right in front of him, pressing her body against his. She grabbed his butt. "So, want to go at it now?" She let go. "Or later?"

He gently pushed her away from him. "Later."

She frowned. "Fine." A few seconds later she asked, "How about now?"

"Pansy, I don't want to have sex with you right now," he said.

Her frown changed into a look of pure confusion and disbelief. "Why not?"

He sighed. "I-I don't know. Just not right now, okay?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You're a disgrace," she retorted. "You're too in love with her, aren't you? You're in love with a Mudblood for God's sake, Draco! A motherfucking Muggle-born! What have you gotten yourself into, Draco? How is your family going to react!"

"I don't care what my family thinks, Pansy!" he shouted. "Have you not noticed that? I don't care about my family, and I'm not going to tell them. If you are, then good for you! I don't give a shit what my father thinks, I don't give a shit what my mother thinks, and I don't give a shit what Voldemort thinks!"

She flinched at the mention of his name. "You're disgusting," she replied, lowering her voice. "I'm ashamed to be in the same room as you. Look what she's turned you into. You're so fucking full of shit. Do you like being 'in love'? Do you like what it's done to you? You should be running off right now to break up with that bitch. You're doing more harm to yourself than you've ever done fucking anyone else. You should care what people think; you're going to be cast off into the world, thrown out by your family. Every pureblood out there will turn their back on you, and at least I can say that I tried to save you. I tried to save you from what you were about to become."

Draco did nothing but stand there. He could hear himself breathing and his heart beating. He stared at her and she stared straight back at him. He didn't know what to do. So he left.

**000000**

She was in the library, doing her homework, as usual. Draco approached the table at which she was seated.

"Hey," she said, smiling broadly. She pulled his head down and kissed him.

He sat down across from her at the table, a blank expression written across his face. "I don't really think this is working," he stated unemotionally.

"What?" she breathed incredulously, the shock pulsing through her veins.

"This relationship. It's not working. It's just a waste of our time."

"What?"

"Please stop saying that. I don't think this is working. It's just hurting both of our reputations and making both of our lives harder than they already are. I'm a fucked up person with a fucked up life and you don't deserve me."

She had to stop herself from saying "what" once more.

"So, goodbye, Hermione." He stood up and left the library without another word.

**000000**

"So how did it go?" Pansy asked from her spot at the center of a couch in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco stood off to the side in between the two couches. "Fine," he said.

"Did you break her poor, angelic little heart?" Pansy questioned.

"Yes." Draco smirked.

There was a pause. Draco stared off into the distance and Pansy stared at him.

"You're so stupid," she said.

He snapped into reality and turned to look at her. "What?"

"You're such an idiot. Can't you see what I've done to you?"

"No…"

She stood up and approached him. "You were – probably _are_, actually – in love with the bitch, and you were too stupid to listen to it," Pansy explained. "You listened to me babble on about nothing, and then you went off and broke up with her just to appease me and your family and your master, which you spend so much time preaching about how much you hate and want to disobey. She was the first person you've ever loved, and you just threw that all away for me and my little opinions. I've never had any feelings for you, Draco, and having sex with you would probably be a painful experience, but now you've fucked everything up for yourself so you could feel better about yourself in front of your family and me." She paused and scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You're a fucking retard, Draco. And I love how easy you are to manipulate."

"What about my reward?" he asked.

It was her turn to smirk. "You're a traitor and a disgrace," she said. "I don't think so."

He couldn't hold himself back. He slapped her straight across her disgusting face.

She gasped, touching her pink skin tenderly. "Don't you dare hit me ever again," she commanded. She looked as though she was about to hit him so he did the only thing he ever did. He left.

**000000**

"Look, I really need to talk to her – please!"

Draco found himself begging Ron; something he never in a million years thought he'd be caught dead doing. But then again, he was a changed person.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ron asked. Without waiting for a response he disappeared down the hall.

"Fuck!" Draco cursed to himself. He needed to talk to Hermione, but he knew he would never be able to. He had messed everything up for himself. Pansy was right for once.

**000000**

"Ginny – is-is Hermione in there?" Draco asked desperately that evening, as he stood outside the Fat Lady's portrait. He knew where the entrance to every dormitory was.

Ginny looked at him as though he was some sort of monster. Maybe he was. "Why? What are you going to do if she is?" she asked stupidly.

Draco sighed in frustration. "Just give her this. Please." He handed her a folded piece of parchment.

"Fine," she said.

"Please. It's extremely important," he emphasized.

"Okay." She mumbled the password and climbed through the portrait hole.

Draco sighed again and leaned against the wall. What had he done?

**000000**

Hermione unfolded the letter hesitantly, not sure what to expect. She didn't know what she would find inside it.

"Dear Hermione," it read. "I hope it is you who is reading this letter and no one else. If it is you, thank you for reading it; it will explain a lot. I know that the damage I've caused you is completely unfixable, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I just want you to know that I've taken the time to explain to you what is going on.

"My whole entire life I've been manipulated and pushed around by Pansy Parkinson. It's partially my fault for listening to her, but she's a coldhearted bitch and nothing more. It's because of her that I ended our relationship and pushed away the first person I ever loved. It was also because of her that I understood what I had done; she was the one who told me. My whole entire life I've listened to her and done what she's told me to do. I may not have realized it until now, but I was under her control. I don't want to put the blame completely on her, because I've made a lot of my own decisions as well.

"The only time in my life when I've ever been truly, completely happy is the small time I was able to spend with you. I know that sounds tacky and corny and stupid, but it's the truth. And that's what I want to tell you; the truth.

"There is nothing more that I can say to you. I've told you the truth about my fucked up life and my fucked up mind. The only person who can make the decision about whether or not you can forgive me is you, so I won't bother you anymore. Once more, thank you for reading this.

"Love, Draco."

**000000**

"Harry! I'm so happy I found you!" Pansy cried upon seeing him in a second floor corridor.

"What's wrong, Pansy?" Harry asked, concerned.

"It's Draco," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "He's gone mad. He hit me and before that he slept with Ginny – I – oh, I just don't know what to do!"

"He slept with Ginny?" Harry repeated. "And he hit you?"

She nodded tearfully.

"I'll be back."

**000000**

**A/N: **I have no idea what "Sir Heathcliffe of Kensington" even means, lol. I'm really bad at making up entrances and things. And passwords. And I had to stop myself after "Good morning" because I myself was getting a little nauseous at the fluffiness of the story. But unfortunately, that's how it has to be to follow the movie. Anyway, please review. If you do I'll give you a Powerpuff Girls pencil case. And if you don't want that, which you probably won't, I'll give you an Aqua Teen Hunger Force t-shirt!


	7. Bittersweet Symphony

**A/N: **This will probably be the last chapter. Tear. Lol. It might be sort of short because it's the last one. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy/enjoyed the story and what's left of it!

**Daniel: **I've said it before and I'll say it again: you are _such_ a boy. Lol. But thanks for reviewing.

**Machiavelli Jr: **Haha, that's the point of the title; for it to be really ironic. Sort of. If I used that word correctly. Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing, and I apologize for all the fluff!

**Nova-Janna: **Yay, you liked the password! Haha. I'm sorry for the fluff! You really should see the movie, though, because it'll make things clearer and I LOVE it. Although if you hate the fluff so much, then maybe you'd die watching that movie… Heh… Lol. Anyway, thanks for the review. I don't really care if people don't like the way I portray Ginny because 1. I hate Ginny and 2. That's how her character is in the movie. Except like, 20 times stupider. Haha.

**Faith Forever in Harry: **Thank you so much! I hope I did a good job. You should see the movie; it's awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the plot or the characters.

**000000**

Harry found Draco underneath the tree Hermione had spent so much time under the day before.

"Who do you think you are hitting Pansy like that?" he cried, approaching the figure under the tree.

Draco turned around and put his head in his hands at the sight of Harry's angry face.

Harry grabbed his face and pulled it up to look at him. "Maybe you Malfoys don't learn anything about respect but you _don't_ hit a woman," Harry explained angrily.

Draco stood up, swatting Harry's hand away. "Harry, you don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Oh yeah? You didn't sleep with Ginny?" he questioned.

That caught Draco off guard. He licked his lips. "You have it all wrong, Harry," he said, trying to remain calm. "Did Pansy put this all into your head?"

Someone interrupted the two. It was Ron. "I just followed Harry down here and I'm pretty sure that I just heard him say that you slept with my little sister?" he spat.

"What do you mean 'put it into my head'?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron. "This is all true!"

It was dark outside, and the students were supposed to be heading back to their dormitories for the night. At that moment none of the three boys cared if they were caught by a teacher.

"You fucked my sister!" Ron shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Please! Listen to me! Pansy is trying to manipulate you like she has always done me!" Draco cried. "Just let me explain!"

"No." At that moment Harry's fist collided with Draco's cheek and caused him to fall to the ground.

He clutched the side of his face and stared up at Harry. "You son of a bitch," he murmured.

"You think _I'm _the son of a bitch!" Harry asked loudly, backing up away from Draco, farther away from the Forbidden Forest and into a more open area where more teachers could potentially see them.

"Yeah, I do," Draco said. "Why don't you let me explain instead of punching me!" With the word "punching" he threw a punch straight across Harry's face.

"Come on, you asshole," Ron said, his turn to punch Draco. "Don't tell me you don't deserve it." He pushed him into the ground.

The two boys proceeded to punch and kick him as hard as they possibly could, Ron punching him across the face, thinking of everything that Draco ever did to him, from making fun of him his whole entire life, to blackmailing him this year, to sleeping with his sister. It was all bottling up and finally it was all coming out.

Harry kicked Draco all up and down his body for everything he'd done to him and his friends. He didn't really care that much about Pansy, but the fact that the stupid bastard would hit a girl who probably had done nothing to him, and the fact that he would sleep with Ginny – his girlfriend and his best friend's sister – was just beyond appalling. He knew Draco was low, but not this low.

Draco mustered up all the strength he had left to kick Harry away from him and punch Ron back. He punched him straight across the nose, causing blood to spill down his face, and finally got him down. He threw another punch and kicked him in the ribs before Harry kicked him over again. It was ridiculous. A two against one fight that was impossible to win.

"Harry!" someone finally shouted from in the distance. Someone was running toward them in the darkness. "Lumos!" they recited, and the area flooded with light. "What the hell are you doing?" the voice asked breathlessly.

All three boys recognized it instantly to be Hermione's. Upon seeing Draco's broken face, Hermione dropped her wand and kneeled down next to him, clutching his head in her hands.

"What have you done to him?" she asked.

"He slept with Ginny!" Harry answered at the same time as Ron responded with, "He's Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione ran her hand lightly across Draco's wounded face.

"It's nothing, Hermione," Draco said assuringly.

"What are you talking about?" she said incredulously. She turned around to face the other two. "Get Madame Pomfrey!"

Ron and Harry hesitated before heading back to the castle to fetch the witch.

Hermione couldn't help it; her eyes were new welling up with tears. (**A/N:** Ack! Sorry! Sorry! For the fluffiness and for the Author's Note in the middle of the chapter!).

"Hermione, don't cry," he breathed.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

And that was when he passed out.

**000000**

Madame Pomfrey arrived just a few seconds later to carry him up to the Hospital Wing. She ordered Hermione to go back to her dormitory and not visit Draco until the morning. She made her way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, wiping her face. After she climbed through the portrait hole, she headed straight toward the staircase leading up to her dormitory. Unfortunately for her; she was stopped along the way.

"Hermione."

She turned. It was Ron.

"What?" she asked. His face was severely bruised; his nose was flattened out of shape and dried blood that he'd not been able to clean off littered the area around his mouth. His left eye was purple.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for what I did to Draco, but I think you need to talk to me. I didn't know you had any sort of… feelings for him."

She folded her arms across her chest. "You really should go to Madame Pomfrey for your face," she advised, ignoring his statement.

He sighed dramatically and then deeply regretted what he had done. "Ow," he said, clutching his ribs, his face contorted with pain.

"And for that," she said. She turned and started toward the staircase once again.

"No, Hermione, please," Ron begged, grabbing her shoulder. "I want to talk to you. What is going on between you and Draco?"

She turned around once more. "I guess you could say I knew him," she said. "And next time Pansy says something to you; don't listen." She had heard the story from Pansy herself upon passing her in the hallway earlier that night. Because of what she said, Hermione went outside and witnessed the fight.

Ron didn't know what else to say, so he let her go upstairs in peace.

The story of the fight and Pansy's initiation of it was through the school within seconds.

**000000**

The next morning, Hermione went straight to the Hospital Wing to see Draco, not even eating breakfast first. She pushed open the doors, thankful that Madame Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. She was probably downstairs in the Dining Hall. A bed in the far corner had its curtains drawn. The rest of the beds were empty. She hastily padded over to the other side of the room and withdrew the curtains. Draco was on the other side, propped up by several pillows and eating breakfast on a tray. It was almost pitiful.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said, relieved that she didn't find him dead or unconscious.

"Hi," he said to her.

His face was obviously worse than Ron's. His eye was a deeper purple, and more severely swollen, his lip and cheek were also bruised and swollen. It was almost hard for one to look at.

"I'm so sorry this all happened."

"Why? It's not your fault," Draco responded.

She bit her bottom lip and then leaned down to kiss his injured mouth.

He put his hand on the side of her face. "At least they didn't use an Unforgivable Curse on me," he said.

She laughed lightly.

**000000**

Pansy waltzed into the Hogwarts Dining Hall expecting everything but what she got. She thought destroying Draco Malfoy, notorious player and prick would have her praised by the school. But no. Things went much, much differently.

She entered the Dining Hall and silence immediately fell. She looked around the room curiously. They all stared at her. She walked calmly to the Slytherin table, her footsteps echoing throughout the whole room, and sat down. There was parchment littered everywhere. She picked a piece up.

She couldn't believe what she read.

She read the downfall of Pansy Parkinson.

**000000**

**A/N: **It was short, as I expected. It was sort of hard to do the very end because the ending of Cruel Intentions is a bit different. I didn't want to make it as tragic as the actual ending, and it also comes out differently with how they destroy Pansy's character, but whatever; you don't care what I'm talking about. Hah. Anyway, if you review I'll give you a copy of the Cowboy Bebop movie, which is very good. The TV show's better, though. So I hope you all review and enjoyed the end of the story! I was kind of thinking Fight Club throughout this chapter… I'm not too good with fighting and describing mangled faces, you see.


End file.
